D. Gibson is a professor at the Hebrew University. He became experienced with mass spectrometry during his MS degree program, and has used instrumental techniques, particularly NMR, throughout his career. During his current sabbatical at the Resource, he will update his earlier experience by carrying out projects that require MALDI and ESI, both in areas related to his own research interests, the interactions of anticancer agents with oligonucleotides, and in collaborations with Resource and external personnel. Upon his return to Israel, his institution is planning to purchase both MALDI and ESI mass spectrometers, and Prof. Gibson will assume responsibility for oversight of these new instruments. N. Kelleher received his PhD at Cornell University under the direction of F. W. McLafferty and T. Begley. His thesis project centered on determinations of properties of proteins using electrospray ionization Fourier transform ion cyclotron resonance mass spectrometry. He is presently a postdoctoral fellow in the research group of C. T. Walsh at Harvard Medical School. In order to broaden his experience with a variety of mass spectral techniques, Dr. Kelleher is now undertaking experiments that involve electrospray ionization triple quadrupole tandem mass spectrometry and matrix-assisted laser desorption/ionization time-of-flight mass spectrometry, under the guidance of Resource staff.